


Adios

by MelpomeneAndErato



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dowoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneAndErato/pseuds/MelpomeneAndErato
Summary: 远方冬天的残酷童话故事。
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 4





	Adios

因为总是迷迷糊糊，在金廷祐的脑海里只留下了很有限的童年记忆。爸爸、妈妈、姐姐，还有他的约克夏犬五福，组成了他的家庭。他们都很爱他，或者换句话来说，金廷祐曾荒谬地以为所有人都会爱他。

但这样的印象大概只持续到他十一二岁左右，因为那个时候他已经遇见了第一个对他漠不关心的人。

金道英是金廷祐父亲朋友的儿子，年长了他几岁。但那个时候他就已经有现在那种稳重的感觉了，又是在别人家那样陌生的环境里，他不怎么说话。偶尔金道英跟着他爸来做客，长辈让金廷祐叫他哥哥，有时候他叫了之后金道英就答应一下，然后自顾自地走开。还有的时候，他干脆就当作没听见。

所以之后金廷祐就不叫了。无论谁用什么来对他威逼利诱，只有对着金道英，他绝不会开口打招呼。

这大概是他尖锐自尊心最初的体现。

而另一方面，金廷祐又变本加厉想要得到这个哥哥的关注。金道英在的时候他会变得比往常吵闹一些，抱着他的小狗在他面前晃，想要得到他哪怕一个眼神。五福那个时候还是只很小很小的幼犬，软绵绵的一团在他怀里。但金道英从不关心，好像在他面前走来走去的金廷祐只不过是空气。

后来金廷祐知道了他有点害怕动物之后，也会想当时如果他用别的方式去靠近他，他会不会和他说说话。但对于五年级的金廷祐来说，没有人会不喜欢五福，只能说是金道英自己有毛病。

金廷祐回忆完，草率地给自己的童年下了一个结论，认为那可能是他一生中唯一说得上是无忧无虑的时候。除了金道英之外他还有很多其他东西可以去想。例如天空、例如海洋、例如环球旅行，他对自己的人生有过很多很多的规划。

他小时候每周都去海洋馆。最喜欢看的是鲨鱼，因为他觉得很酷。所以他也知道了很多与鲨鱼有关的没什么意义的知识，鲨鱼不会攻击比它体型更大的船只，鲨鱼不会主动攻击人，以及人类吃起来并不好吃。

它们游曳在有蓝色灯光照耀的水箱里，看起来既不凶猛也不危险，甚至称得上有一点呆滞可爱。说实话看着这样的鲨鱼还不如去看它们隔壁的白鲸，至少白鲸更憨态可掬。但金廷祐雷打不动的去看它们，仿佛是它们的忠实粉丝，一切只是因为金廷祐喜欢而已。

当然，金廷祐也不只是单单去看鲨鱼。另外一个会让他驻足很久的地方是位于小型鱼类区内的，小丑鱼和海葵的那个水箱前。

这个是有其他理由的，因为他喜欢海底总动员。每个小朋友都会有自己喜欢的动画片，他喜欢尼莫和多莉也没什么不好。只是每一条小丑鱼看起来都很像尼莫，每一条蓝刀绸也都很像多莉。所以之后再去的时候他就放弃分辨了，走之前在心里对每一条鱼都公平地说再见。

鱼并不会给他什么反应，只是他自己自娱自乐。

大概是上了初中之后就不再去了，因为没有时间，也学会了要合群。同学里没有喜欢去水族馆的人，所以金廷祐也不去了。他倒也不觉得是一种什么损失，也不会拉着别人和他一起去。当他偶然在学校里提起以前的时候每周都会去海洋馆的时候，他们只会说真的吗很少见，然后问他周末要不要一起去吃饭。

鲨鱼，小丑鱼，蓝刀绸，甚至是鲨鱼隔壁水箱里的白鲸，就这样变成了只会出现在金廷祐梦里的点缀。

再后来，到了上高中的时候，就一次也没有梦见过了。

因为上高中的时候金廷祐去了离家很远的国家上学，冬天的时候会很冷，哪怕戴着手套指尖也觉得很痛，也很怕走路的时候会滑倒。

但因为会下雪，厚厚的好像可以把人都埋起来，所以觉得讨厌的同时又很喜欢。其实也对，他走在上学路上的时候偶尔也会想，哪里有什么单纯的喜欢和讨厌，所有的东西都是混成一团的，根本分不清楚。

他来这边的时候，和金道英也有很长一段时间没有见过面了。用数字来说是三年多，如果再要具体一点，五福都已经成年了很久了。他不知道为什么自己在异国他乡被托付给一个这样的陌生人，金道英对那时的他来说确实和陌生人无异。

金道英帮他把房间收拾好了，他只需要从箱子里把自己的东西都拿出来安置好就行。他想给姐姐打一个电话，但是金道英在他的房间里没有离开，他有点不太好意思就放弃了。接着他说，“好久不见。”

再相遇的这个时间金道英已经是大学生了，戴着副眼镜让他的眼神变得不是很清晰。他正在弯腰帮金廷祐把一张毛茸茸的地毯铺好，抬头看了他一下，说，“好久不见。”

态度算是良好，气氛也不坏。但金廷祐还是在心里想他一点都不想到这么远的地方来。虽然他还是答应了，没有让爸爸妈妈失望。

刚来的时候很害怕。公寓楼下住着一位被病痛折磨的哑巴老人，有时候深夜金廷祐在床上不能入睡的时候，他能听到老人在大声喊叫。那种没有任何交流意义的声音，唯一的作用似乎就是告诉听到的人他有多么痛苦。这种时候金廷祐会把自己很深很深地缩进被子里，不然他会觉得那么煎熬的好像是他。

如果可以的话，其实金廷祐想一辈子都活在以前的温室里。但做不到，只能努力让自己的处境变得好一点。长大了的好处就是他学会了叫金道英哥，金道英看起来也很受用，没有再像小时候一样。这个哥好像很忙，所以从来不干涉他的生活，顶多也就是关心一下他有没有吃饭，在学校里和别人相处的怎么样。

也许可以拜托他给自己去开个家长会，金廷祐偶然这么想过。转眼又抛之脑后，在老师发的申请表上面端端正正地写自己是一个人来的，所以没有家长可以参加。

之后慢慢变熟了一点，金廷祐问金道英有没有女朋友，金道英只是笑一下，然后说关你什么事啊，好好念你的书。但因为他们之间也没有那么不熟，金廷祐甚至见过几次金道英的朋友。金道英向他们介绍他是他的弟弟，金廷祐却总是在这种时候想起小的时候金道英无视他的事。

金道英说，因为不喜欢吵吵闹闹的小孩，比起拒绝，不如直接装作没有注意到。这个时候的金廷祐多少也能够理解他的感受，暗地里却觉得金道英很狡猾。在那个大家都懵懵懂懂的年纪，他却已经开始敏锐地规避自己——纵然金廷祐不愿意，他还是不得不承认，自己曾经是金道英讨厌的那一类。

偶然有一次金道英知道了金廷祐在学校里学西语，显得有些意外。他坐过来拿起了金廷祐姐姐送给他的笔记本，然后说他念高中的时候也选修了一样的语言，不过只上过一两节课，现在都忘得差不多了。他读'Hola'的时候有一点轻快的张扬，和平常不一样。之后他想了很久才说，"还有'Lo ciento',对吧"，金廷祐就说对。

之后金道英似乎就对他的学校生活对了一点兴趣，于是金廷祐也就迟疑而直接地告诉他自己有一个男朋友。他说男朋友这几个字的时候，金道英流露了一点惊讶，又马上按耐住了，礼貌地问金廷祐可不可以多谈一点，如果他愿意的话。于是金廷祐就继续说了，连他恋人家里有几口人都一五一十说了出来，在他自己都不知道为什么的情况下。

事后他想想，大概是老毛病又犯了而已。只要想到金道英能对他多倾注一点关注，他就会头晕目眩，能把整颗心都捧到他面前给他看。

偶尔金廷祐会跟家里人视频。金道英路过就打个招呼，唯一一次留下来看了一会儿是五福凑到了镜头前。结束后他告诉金廷祐小时候被狗咬过，所以很长一段时间都稍微觉得有点害怕但五福仔细看看还挺可爱的。他的手指划过金廷祐的手机屏幕，然后被他伸手我住。他们从指间开始相触，最后贴合了掌心。金廷祐说小狗很温暖也很柔软，金道英愣了一下，说没错，但大型犬的话还是有一点。

金道英对金廷祐而言的距离开始变得没那么遥远。

于是第一次做爱发生在金廷祐高中毕业那个暑假。即使是夏天气温也很低，金廷祐因为是初次所以痛哭了，又在酒精的作用下慢慢感到被麻痹。他并不排斥糊里糊涂就这样和金道英上了床，他已经恢复了单身，而且也不再渴望单纯美好的恋爱关系，所以和室友兼临时监护人发生一点什么本不该发生的事也没关系。

没有人会知道他们做了什么，因为这里只有他们两个人在一起。金道英像是兴致上来了，凑到他耳边说“Te quiero”，金廷祐心里说不上什么感觉，但因为他的呼吸感到很痒，瑟缩了一下说太假了。他们仰躺在床上看着天花板一起笑了。在那天晚上金廷祐梦见了水族馆，他习惯性地去找那些他喜欢的危险鱼类，明明在远处的时候就已经看到了，到了面前，却只有一个空荡荡的水箱。

他变成了一个只能想到金道英的生物。因为金道英喜悦，也因为金道英而难过。他仿佛从他们交欢的那一刻起觉得自己有了一个旅伴，一个永远不会在这冰天雪地里离开他的同行者，哪怕他知道他不会是金道英口中所说的最爱。

幸福度高的同时自杀率也很高。从前金廷祐无法理解这一点，却在一个个冬天里被削去原有的信心。没有人会永不产生消极的心情，他开始想象着越界，比如说，成为金道英唯一在意的人。

但能见到金道英的时间都寥寥可数。他有时候觉得自己像什么只能呆在室内角落慢慢积攒怨气的植物，什么也不能做，只能等待着金道英回来告诉他自己又去见了谁，以及顺路给他带了什么吃的回来。金廷祐一点也不喜欢这种随意的好，会故意说不喜欢，不想吃。看到金道英瞪大眼睛有要生气的迹象之后，又只能硬生生地转移话题。

确实没有人能去参加他的家长会，因为金道英在他生活里扮演的角色不应该只是家长。

最让金廷祐感到不快的是连认识不久的李马克都记得他的生日，金道英却不记得。

当他一个人回到家里的时候，嘴里还有一点点提拉米苏的味道。李马克说过生日一定要吃蛋糕，于是他们去蛋糕店买了一个，这样庆祝了金廷祐的二十岁生日。

家里没有人，也没有留灯。在那一瞬间金廷祐有点点伤心难过，但很快就恢复了平静。其实希望金道英能主动祝他生日快乐，哪怕是作为他老老实实叫他哥的报酬也好，他想。看来金道英忘了，他也并不想告诉他。金廷祐不再憧憬金道英能主动为他做什么了。

他知道金道英很受欢迎，也知道自己现在的同学里有那么几个对自己有点意思。金廷祐有意识地想要去接触他们，让自己能够去想一些别的事情。但他想要夜不归宿去酒吧的时候，却总是莫名其妙想到金道英的脸，然后又找个理由坐上计程车回家。

晚上睡觉的时候他想到他已经很久没有听见那个老人的声音了，或许已经死了，他翻过身有点漠然地想。接着他突然感到了很强烈的痛苦，好像他的身体从外面向里面开始将要化为粉末。没了金道英，他想，没了金道英，他也会安静地死在春天到来之前。

大概是一整夜都没有回来。他第二天早上下楼打算出去买早餐，看到一楼好像是刚回来的金道英。不知道是从哪里来，看上去就能让金廷祐产生一种想要皱眉的厌烦。金道英抬头望过来，但没有说话。即刻金廷祐就知道金道英想起来了，但他回避了金道英有点歉意的眼神，非常认真地观察了一下茶几上象征着求爱的那束花。

太炽烈了，能把每个看见它的人的灵魂都烧着。

“金道英，我恨你。”金廷祐听到自己对金道英说，“你为什么总是对我这么坏？”

他也不是毫无情绪。心脏在胸腔里闷痛地像是要碎裂了，给人以很不舒服的感觉。但他不想放过这个机会，他直视着面前的男人，继续平缓又清晰地说，“我恨你恨得要发疯了。”

他讨厌留在这里，讨厌被金道英控制，甚至有点讨厌起了金道英碰他。他想起以前还在韩国的时候他有很多很多事情可以做，想到已经很久没有想起的鲨鱼。没有金道英的时候他会快乐很多。

他不再希望金道英和他一起了，他只想要走。如果现在有人说可以让金廷祐回到小时候，金廷祐会把自己浑身上下的所有积蓄都交给他。他想到过去觉得委屈的时候，父母和姐姐都会来爱他，他不必受到什么风霜。

在这个世界上哪里都好过在金道英的身边。

金道英还是那样看着他，他曾经以为那是一种很真诚地看人的方式，但其实不是的，只是他自己一厢情愿而已。金道英对他说：“那你想要走吗？”

好像他是一个怀有善意的人好心来询问金廷祐的意见，他又说，“还是想让我消失？”

他想要坏的时候，可以变得很让人讨厌。他看了一下窗外，然后说：

“可是外面雪太大了，我们谁也走不了。”

这个时候金廷祐才意识到外面又在下雪了，这套房子又变成了城市里的孤岛，居民只有他们两个。他站在这座复式孤岛的楼梯上，那抹陷在下沉式客厅里的红色落在他眼里之后，又在他心里升腾出一种猩红色的渴望，模模糊糊地想他们两个之中的任何一个消失就好了。变成一团雾或者是别的什么，不会再留下任何东西。

他不想陷入这样畸形的关系里出不来。他们并不深深的相爱，只是因为某种说不上的巧合所以接吻以及上床。金廷祐真正迷恋的是金道英给他的做爱中坠落一般的快感和刺激，因为这样反而能感受到活着的真实。他害怕孤独。

金道英走过来把他拉了过去，亲吻了他的脸颊。

因为不爱出门，金道英的肤色很白，但总是给金廷祐很舒适的感觉。他不用触碰都能想起手放在金道英肩头皮肤微微凹陷下去的触感，以及脸靠在上面会感受到的热度。偶尔他也会觉得自己很奇怪，像是一个在雪地里行走了很久的人，在冻死之前产生了莫名的幻觉，以为自己是被温暖拥抱着的。

金道英并不在意他，也没给过他什么炽热的好。金廷祐感觉自己哭了，泪水被金道英伸手抹掉，更多的伤心却争先恐后地冒出来，他说，“你太假了。”

他第一次在金道英面前这样的失控，几乎是抽抽嗒嗒地在说话。他的手被握起来，金道英不知道什么时候从那束花里抽出了一支去掉刺的玫瑰，做了一个幼稚的指环，推到了金廷祐的手指根部。

“别哭了。”金道英摸摸他的脸。

之后金道英可能是作为补偿，陪金廷祐去了他心心念念的水族馆。可是这里的水族馆和韩国的不一样，没有金廷祐记忆中的那种体型很大的鲨鱼品种，都是小小的，看起来更加让人觉得无趣。

只能说这里的一切设计得更好，更符合海洋生物们的习性，但金廷祐没有多久就感到厌倦。他想自己或许是因为已经不喜欢鲨鱼了，所以才会这么没兴致，就像他已经不像以前一样想要谋求金道英的注意了一样。可是还有别的东西，当金道英问他想不想要一起买卫衣的时候，他还是同意了。

晚上睡觉的时候金道英难得到他房间里，坐在他的床头和他说话。也许是他看上去太过温柔，身上又还穿着那件卫衣，金廷祐生出一点不切实际的勇气。他问：“我对你来说重要吗？”他被摸了摸头，金道英嗯了一声，“我很需要你。”

“那你为什么不能对我好一点呢？”他还是贪图头顶手掌的重量，所以没有挣开，“偶尔对我也更关心一点很难吗。”

“因为我觉得你比别人要更坚强一些。“

“我没有。” 金廷祐把脸埋到枕头里，“在你心里任何一个人都比我重要得多，不要说谎了。”

金道英俯身吻了他的耳尖，很干净的气息就笼罩了金廷祐。他还是有点生气，往后躲开了，让金道英滚出去。金道英明明对所有人都是一视同仁的好，说喜欢，说爱，给所有人平等的机会和承诺，一次次告诉金廷祐对于他而言他并不特别。他像是有点无奈，终于发现金廷祐这次有点难以哄骗。

“廷祐，你想要什么。”仿佛无论金廷祐说什么，只要他有，他就会给。

别丢下我一个人在这里，金廷祐想要说。但又觉得听起来太过软弱，拿被子蒙住了头。他感觉到金道英关掉了灯，隔着被子拥抱了他一下。金廷祐于是撒了慌，说他有点觉得不舒服，让金道英不要烦他。

不舒服，金道英重复了一下，继续用那种仿佛很怜惜的声音说，不舒服吗。于是金廷祐短暂地脸热了，听到金道英说，你对我来说很重要。然后金廷祐笑了一声。

金廷祐醒来的时候，金道英不在。他安安静静地查看了房子里所有的房间，确认了金道英确实不在。自己一个人坐了一会儿，似乎有点太冷清了。他有点后悔昨天发生的一切，金道英对他也不是全然的坏。还是有很多，很多他藏在脑海里的好的记忆。

他决定出门去找金道英，因为有点担心他，外面太冷了。

他第一次觉得这个城市这么大，方正的街区让他感到头晕目眩。他不知道金道英会去哪里，只能漫无目的地瞎走。如果找不到，金廷祐感觉空荡荡的身体抽痛了一下，像有一把钝刀划开了他的内里。

这个国家离他们共同的故国有七千多公里。冬季很漫长，日晒不足。金廷祐出来的时候穿鞋没注意，现在雪水已经化到了鞋里，很不舒服，但他因为着急所以不觉得太冷。他想这个地方实在有点太寂寞了，一个人在这里会很难过。

所幸他运气很好，在河边就发现了要找的人。他的人生里很难得才走一次好运，此前他一直觉得自己倒霉透了，似乎一切都让他喘不过来。在看到金道英的那一刻，金廷祐感受到一丝微妙的轻松，连脚步都不觉的轻快了起来。

“道英哥。”

金道英朝他望过来，有点像金廷祐刚来的时候他去机场接他，他推着行李车七扭八拐走到他面前的时候的样子。很干净的眼神，裹在风里变得柔软。他比金廷祐聪明一点，戴了围巾，下巴藏在里面看起来很可爱。刘海有点长，他自己伸手拂开了。

金廷祐走到他面前的时候，他开口，“我以为你还要晚一点才会醒。”

“那也睡太久了。"

"你不舒服嘛。"

可是现在金廷祐不想在这个话题上停留，他想说些什么，却未果。最后是金道英突然动了一下，慢慢地从口袋里掏出一张纸币，折了一朵纸玫瑰。

"给你。"他这样说，把手工产品放在金廷祐下意识伸出来的手心里。

金廷祐握紧了，因为这张钞票很新，所以让人感觉到棱角有点坚硬。他不是很懂，于是又把花放回金道英口袋里，"我不要。"

金道英像是在和他置气，嘴唇很快地抿了一下，把橙色的玫瑰扔进了河里。金廷祐有点被吓到了，想去拦着他但又没有动，只能看着纸在空中旋转了一下，落到水面上漂浮着。因为颜色鲜艳，即使离了这么远也看得很清楚。

“可是我也没有什么别的东西给你了。”金道英和金廷祐一样注视着还没被水吞没的玫瑰，都不知道该把目光放在哪里。

“还有这个。”他又和之前一样像是突然想起来，莫名其妙地从另一边口袋里掏出了一个戒指盒。

金廷祐沉默着接过来，问金道英为什么知道他手指的尺寸。金道英告诉他是上次那支玫瑰量的，于是他没再说话，顺从地戴上了。他知道这算不得什么，不等同于一个承诺也不等同于一种新的关系，最多只是一件用于让他不那么冲动的礼物。

天气太冷了，黑夜也变得漫长。他想，虽然如果没有金道英的话，他好像可以去任何地方，其实又好像再没有容身之所。

他们一起走回了家。金道英抓着他的手，意外的是在外面那么久还是很温暖的。走到楼下的时候买了现煮的热红酒，金道英从钱夹里拿出了另外一张同面值的纸币。金廷祐又想起来离开河边前，他探头往河上看了一下。

金道英做的纸玫瑰已经不见了，被说不上什么颜色的河吞掉，不知道去了哪里。


End file.
